Beach Time
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Shizaya. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot (lazy). Readers descretion is adviced. -Shizuo and Izaya go to the beach-


"Ah, so tired. So tired." Izaya sing-songed as he walked into his apartment. "I'm back."

"Izaya," Namie turned and glared at the raven as he flicked off his shoes and tossed his coat on the couch. "I _told _you, you had a client coming in at seven. You weren't here so he left being quite angry, mostly at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Namie." Izaya cooed, sarcasm lacing his voice behind an innocent smile. "Something came up."

Namie glared at him with hate as he walked by and sat in his computer seat.

"Play with Heiwajima Shizuo on your free time." She said as she grabbed her bag. "I'm going home."

"Be safe~."

'_**Annoying little—he'll figure it out he can't fuck with me.'**_

* * *

><p>"Ah~~ what a nice sunny day." Izaya grinned as he looked out the window. "A perfect day for swimming. I'm sure Shizu-chan would agree."<p>

"_Don't forget, you have a client coming in at four." _Namie's words playing in his head.

Izaya looked at the clock on his computer. It was three thirty.

Izaya grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Namie said as she carried in a bag of groceries. "They didn't have anymore ootoro at the supermarket so you'll have to get some your…" she looked into the apartment and saw it was empty. "…self…"<p>

'_**You better be upstairs. You better be upstairs.' **_She thought as she stomped up the steps. _**'You better be upstairs. You better be upstairs.'**_

"Izaya?!" She slammed the door open.

The room was empty. She walked over to the en suite bathroom and kicked the door hard. It had been slightly open to begin with so it swung open.

Empty.

'_**That sorry little sack of…'**_

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Namie's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone.

It was four o'clock.

'_**That fucking…!'**_

She growled and grumbled as she walked down the stairs. As much as she didn't want to, she opened the door.

"Hey," a scraggly man stood in the doorway. "I'm here to see Orihara Izaya."

"…Sorry, to disappoint. But Izaya left."

"Eh?"

Namie knew what was coming next.

"What do you mean he left?!" The man huffed.

"I mean he left, sir. He tends to do what he wants when he wants and frankly he found it more interesting to meet someone else than you."

"That fuck is that shit?! What am I supposed to do?! I need that fucking information! Go get him!"

Namie narrowed her eyes at the order. "I can reschedule you for another appointment but he'll most-likely not be back anytime soon. My best guess is that he went to Ikebukuro."

"What the hell?! I don't need a reschedule! I need the information!"

"I'm sorry but he's got the information and he's not here!"

"…You…" the man growled and his hand started to shake.

The man huffed and turned away.

Namie closed the door while his back was turned.

'_**That stupid bastard! Izaya!' **_she growled. _**'You're going to learn not to fuck with me.'**_

* * *

><p>"It sure is hot." Shizuo said as he wiped sweat from his brow.<p>

"Good day for swimming." Tom agreed as he took a sip of his canned soda.

"Yeah."

Tom eyed Shizuo.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Tom said. "There aren't any more guys to collect from."

Shizuo looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, go cool off somewhere."

"Th-thank you, Tom-san."

Tom walked off, waving bye over his shoulder.

Shizuo looked up at the sun. _**'It sure is hot. Going to the beach sounds like a really good idea.'**_

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat on the sand, soaking his feet in the water. Having gone back home to gather his clothes, he now wore an orange Hawaii-patterned button-up shirt with long blue swimming trunks. He exhaled in relief and tilted his head back.<p>

'_**This was definitely a good idea. It's really nice here. Except there's a stink in the air.'**_

"Gahh! Kida-kun, you got sand in my mouth!" Mikado yelled as he went to the water to wash out his mouth.

"Next time don't have your mouth open." Kida laughed as he pointed at Mikado with a long index, holding his stomach.

Anri sat watching the two, a sand castle in front of her.

"Now, now, Masaomi-kun. It's not nice to kick sand."

Shizuo's eyes widened when he heard the voice.

"Eeeehh?" Kida glared up at the owner of that voice. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Swimming."

Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see the oh-so-hated flea, wearing nothing but brief-like swimming short that hugged his upper thighs—and reached down no lower than that.

Izaya pretended not to even notice Shizuo as he walked by the teens. He flopped down on a towel and propped his arms under his head.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo jumped to his feet and stalked over to him.

"Eh? What?" Izaya didn't even bother to open his eyes, let alone pretend to be on the defense.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Shizuo stood over Izaya with his feet on either side of him. The blond casted a shadow over the informant but Izaya still didn't open his eyes. "What are you doing in Ikebukuro?"

"Swimming. Now I'm tanning. So if you would?" he flicked his hand at Shizuo.

"Don't they got swimming pools in Shinjuku?"

"Probably but I prefer fresh air. Besides, chlorine hurts my eyes."

Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "You're going to wish chlorine was the only thing that made your eyes hurt."

Izaya chuckled and finally opened his redwood-colored orbs. "You're right. Just the sight of you is making tears flow."

Shizuo glared at him with hate and brought his fish down towards Izaya's face.

Izaya easily ducked out of the way and kicked Shizuo's leg to topple him over. Grabbing his jacket, the raven tossed it on and ran, laughing.

"Shizu-chan can't aim!"

Shizuo gave chase. "I~ZA~YA~!"

Izaya and Shizuo ran for quite a while, the other people on the beach now becoming little dots in the distance. They came to a secluded side of the beach where there was no one in sight. It was secluded because the shoreline was covered in tall boulders that were impossible for a child to climb over.

Izaya hopped on top of one, almost losing his balance on the slick surface, then regained it and continued on. Shizuo followed, his eyes continuing to fall on Izaya's black, brief swimming shorts every time his coat flung up from a leap.

Izaya landed on a rock and automatically he knew he landed on the wrong one when his foot slid off one end.

"Shit!"

Shizuo was quick to react. Rushing forward, he wrapped his arms around Izaya and fell with him. The blond was able to land on his feet in the thigh high water and automatically slammed Izaya against a rock two or three heads taller than him.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, annoyed he got caught.

"Tch. Neh, Shizu-chan, that was cheating, don't you think?"

"Shut up. It's not my fault you slipped."

Shizuo buried his face in the crook of Izaya's neck and shoulder. He bit the damp flesh.

Izaya exclaimed slightly. _**'Ah, going for that today, huh?' **_"Neh, Shizu-chan, you _do _realize where we are, right?"

"Shut up. We're surrounded by boulders. No one'll see."

"I'm against public indecency."

Shizuo reached his hands up and tweaked Izaya's nipples.

"Ah!" Izaya twitched.

"I said shut up."

Shizuo pushed Izaya against his body and grabbed the raven's ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh.

"Nmph hmph!" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and his mouth in the blonde's shoulder. "Don't be so…rough."

Shizuo pulled open Izaya's jacket so it fell around his shoulder and licked the raven's dainty collar bone.

"Oh!"

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders.

Shizuo reached down and grabbed Izaya's crotch. Izaya's eyes widened and he let out a small yell in surprise.

Shizuo chuckled. "Who's against public indecency?"

"Go die."

Shizuo grinned and dug his hand down Izaya's shorts. Izaya's breath hitched as Shizuo pulled his erect member from his swimming shorts while licking his neck and collar bone. Izaya trembled in pleasure and turned his head away, digging his fingertips into the rocks at his hips.

"Oh! Oh!"

Shizuo started to jack him.

"Shizu…chan, ah oh!"

Shizuo chuckled, looking up at the flea with a smug expression. He reached down with his lips and lightly bit Izaya's pink nipple.

"OH!" Izaya flinched.

A strong shockwave of pleasure suddenly hit Izaya, making his legs weaken.

"Oh, oh!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's shoulder. "Shizu-chan! Shizu—I'm—"

"Already?"

"Shut up!"

"We did it yesterday." Shizuo licked Izaya's Adam's apple then reached up and bit his earlobe. "Surprise you could even get it up."

"Shut up! Go die!"

Shizuo chuckled. His hand moved faster.

"Yah! Ah!"

Shizuo suddenly stopped. Izaya didn't notice until he realized the pleasure wasn't coming anymore.

"What—"

"Strip."

"Hah?"

He pulled on the swimming shorts. "Strip. They're tight, right?"

"Uhn…"

Izaya looked at Shizuo's unwavering coffee brown eyes. Blushing, the raven hooked his fingers over the hem of his shorts and pushed them down.

Shizuo only let him get the shorts off one leg before the blond shoved Izaya back against the rocks and hooked his arms under Izaya's legs. Izaya automatically grabbed the blonds shoulder then released when he regained his balance as Shizuo moved in between his spread legs.

Shizuo tilted his head and licked Izaya's neck.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya said as Shizuo rubbed his covered erection against Izaya's entrance. "How are you supposed to put that in if your hands are busy holding me up?"

"Uhm…"

Izaya laughed. "You're so simple-minded."

"Shut—"

Izaya reached down and pulled on Shizuo's swimming trunks. Then he slid his hand down into the blue shorts and touched Shizuo's member. It was hot and throbbing. Izaya trembled with excitement.

Izaya pulled the member out of the trunks, pushing the elastic under the blonde's scrotums.

Shizuo gulped then panted as Izaya stroked the member slowly and teasingly.

Shizuo pressed his member against Izaya's entrance, making the raven retract his hand.

'_**It's hot…' **_Izaya thought.

Shizuo pulled back and attempted to angle his hips so he could push into the raven but because his hands were busy he was continuously rubbing the seam of Izaya's ass and poking the raven's scrotums.

"Having troubles?" Izaya huffed.

Shizuo snarled. "Shut up."

Izaya chuckled. "You're not very coordinated, are you?"

The raven reached down before Shizuo could retort and gripped the member. He rubbed his hand up and down the member for a moment to spread more of the sticky pre-cum over it as a lubricant. Then positioned it to his hole and held it steady.

Shizuo pushed in.

Izaya groaned and pushed on Shizuo's shoulder. "Not so quick."

"Shut up. You're already spread from yesterday."

"Ass."

Shizuo pelvis touched Izaya's ass. The blond paused to let the sensations take him over. He placed his hand against the wall, his elbows hooked under Izaya's knees, and moved closer so their bodies touched. Shizuo's orange Hawaii-patterned shirt slipped off one shoulder while Izaya's coat was draped around his bent elbows—the back and hood of it had been pinned to the boulder when Shizuo pushed him against them so his back was rubbing against fabric instead of rough rock.

Shizuo thrust.

"Uhn, ah, hah!" Izaya tilted his head down, his cock lurching a moment as he nearly came. "Shizu—"

Shizuo leaned forward and bit Izaya's earlobe.

"Oh, oh!"

Shizuo thrust without restraint, throwing his hips up with gusto. With every forward thrust, Shizuo's cock crushed the tantalizing pack of pleasure points inside the raven.

"Oh, ahn, oh!"

Shizuo pushed his body closer to Izaya's, moving his arms so his hands gripped Izaya's ass cheeks and spread them apart more. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's hips, then wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulder, digging his nails into the bartender's skin.

"Oh! Ah, ahn, ah! Shizu-chan, Shizu-ah-hah! Cum!"

Shizuo grit his teeth. _**'So hot…'**_

Izaya's face was flushed red and tears of pleasure streaked his cheeks.

Shizuo growled. _**'Making that kind of face…'**_

Izaya glanced up at Shizuo after hearing the growl and grinned when he saw the pleasure-filled dazed expression on Shizuo face. He chuckled. _**'What a look…'**_

The blond heard the chuckled and glared at him.

"What's so—"

Izaya pulled Shizuo's head down and encased his lips.

Shizuo's eyes widened, pausing his throws in surprise.

Izaya shoved his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, playing with the blonds own wet muscle.

"Mmph." Shizuo groaned, playing back.

Izaya separated when he ran out of breath, panting heavily.

"What was that about?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

Izaya chuckled. "You can't have sex without kissing, that's just silly."

Shizuo glared at him. "Hmph."

Shizuo continued to thrust.

"AH! Oh! AH-HM!" Shizuo muffled the raven with a kiss, pushing his tongue back into Izaya's mouth.

"Mm, hm, k-hm!"

Shizuo thrust in deep and hard, grinding against Izaya's prostate.

Izaya's body trembled. He separated from Shizuo's lips and tilted his head back. "I'm cumming-cum—AAHH! AAAHHH!"

Izaya sprayed white over his own chest and stomach. As well as Shizuo's.

But the blond didn't even notice the mess Izaya made. He was too enthralled in his own orgasm as he slammed into Izaya hard, filling the raven with his seeds.

"Ahm, ah." Izaya voiced before falling into pants.

Izaya slumped, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo panted, rubbing his head against Izaya's.

"Izaya…"

Izaya chuckled then tilted his head back. The raven kissed Shizuo, chastely, holding the sides of his face with his hands.

"Mm." Izaya separated. "Neh, Shizu-chan, are you happy you came to the beach?"

Shizuo just narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm back~!" Izaya sing-songed as he walked into his apartment, hands in his coat pockets.<p>

Namie sat at Izaya's desk in his swivel chair. She automatically glared at him.

"Izaya, I told you, you had a client coming in at four."

"I'm sorry~!" Izaya smiled innocently. "Something came uop."

"I'm sure something did."

Izaya headed upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly changed out of his wet jeans and swimming shorts and grabbed a towel from his en-suite bathroom. Drying himself off, he tossed on some underwear and jeans.

He headed back downstairs and sat in his computer chair that Namie had vacanted.

Namie stood in front of Izaya's desk, glaring at him.

"Something wrong, Namie?" Izaya asked.

"I told you, you had a client coming in. I turn my back for a moment and you run off somewhere. You're like a kid."

"Oh, Namie, don't be mad. Something came up."

Namie slammed her hand on the table. Under her hand were photos.

"Yeah, I know what came up."

She took her hand away and Izaya leaned forward to look at the photos.

Izaya's face flushed red. "These…"

They were photos of Izaya, pinned against a rock, his legs and arms wrapped around Shizuo who was in between his legs. Another one was Shizuo teasing Izaya, licking his neck while jacking him, Izaya grabbing the blonde's shoulders. The rest were no better.

Izaya stood, slamming his hands on the table while his cheeks flushed red.

"How did you…"

"Something came up." Namie said, leaning back and crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed in an unamused expression. "Had to leave and I so happened to have a camera and spotted you two…"

Izaya face ashened.

"Now," Namie said, picking up the photos and shoving them in her bag. "From now on when you miss an appointment, I'll show them these to explain why you're not here."

"You're a devil, Namie." Izaya chuckled, sitting down with a defeated grin.

"I learned from watching." Namie headed to the door. "I'm going home."

Izaya remained silent as she left.

Izaya rubbed a hand over his eyes, slumping in his chair. Then an angry glare crossed his eyes.

'_**I'm definitely going to kill Shizu-chan the next time I see him. Definitely. Definitely. Stupid Shizu-chan. Stupid, single-minded protozoan. Stupid, stupid.'**_

"Gah! Stupid Shizu-chan!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo sneezed.<p>

"A cold?" Tom asked.

"I don't think so." Shizuo rubbed his nose, sniffling.

'_**Probably someone talking shit. Wait, where'd Izaya go?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>And Done.<strong>

**Namie's Revenge! The strongest woman in Ikebukero has arrived! Even when Izaya thinks he wins, he never does. It's so sad. Namie's revenge was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr.**

**Wow, this was a really lazy one-shot. I feel so exhausted lately, which is why it's taking me forever to do the Who Are You? fanfic thing.**

**Okay, so this story was inspired by Fujimaru/Inumog Soda Trip. Hope its not too similar to hers.**

**Alright, hope to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
